


[Fanart] Hot and Bothered

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi">KouriArashi's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/877251/chapters/1686486">Divided We Stand</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divided We Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877251) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/59219916349/derek-stares-first-there-was-the-smell-of)


End file.
